


Kahjits Bad Luck

by MysticLynx69



Category: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLynx69/pseuds/MysticLynx69
Summary: Kahjit doesn’t even know where to begin. One minute she’s adventuring, minding her own business. The next she’s on a wagon soon to be executed. She has such horrible luck.





	Kahjits Bad Luck

First off this poor girl gets picked up off the road and tossed into a wagon with the leader of the rebellion. She has no idea how she got there and even less of an idea as to the dragon burning down a town moments before being executed.  
She follows after the rebels, only to be almost burnt alive by a dragon, forced to jump through a roof into a building. (Ouch!) Gets saved by and saves a member of the imperial army. 

The cave has spiders. This one does not like spiders. Too many eyes, and legs and do you see how big they are!!!??? Discovers healing magic!!

Nearly gets mauled by a bear. (Not Fun!!)  
Follows imperial to Riverwood, on the promise of food and ale. Gets attacked by wolves!

Upgrades weapons and armor!

Goes into the traders to figure out where the nearest city was, overhears an argument and finds herself tits deep in a tomb full of draugr. (The fuck are those!!??)

Finds herself face to face with the worlds largest spider. The elf said he wounded it. Doesn’t fucking look wounded to me!! Kills it. (Obviously.)

Kills elf, obtains golden dragon claw. Stupidly decides to see why it was stolen.

More draugr. A lot more draugr.

There’s a draugr overlord. She nearly gets killed by that. Learns some weird language and picks up a stone tablet (feels like bad mojo)

Returns dragon claw to shop owner, gets gold and heads off to Whiterun.

Overhears talk about a Jester? 

Enters Whiterun and tells the Jarl about the dragon, gets directed to the court wizard. Gets tasked with retrieving a stone tablet, hands over the tablet she picked up.

She goes to ask the Jarl for a reward for helping the wizard, gets pulled into helping the city guard fight a dragon. (What the fuck dude? Not cool)

She spends most of the fight hiding as she doesn’t have any ranged weapons or magic. (Pathetic right?)

Poor Kahjit, fur and fire don’t mix.  
Kills dragon when it lands, absorbs the dragons soul! (Kay, that’s weird as hell)  
A member of the city guard says something about being Dragonborn. (What the fuck is a Dragonborn!?) The guard asks her to “shout”. She humors him, knowing nothing will happen.

She shouts. (..........the fuck.....)

A weird voice echoes over the land “Dohvakin” (I’ve got a bad feeling about this) she returns to Whiterun and speaks to the Jarl.

She is made Thane of Whiterun. (Sweet I can get a house.) she is too poor for a house.

She meets Lydia. She does not like Lydia. Lydia continues to get in the way. Kahjit turns around, there’s Lydia, in the way as always. 

She has been poisoned multiple times in dungeons because Lydia continues to step on the triggers. (She can see them, she chooses to ignore that)

More draugr.

Runs errands for townsfolk, nearly dies each task. (Gotta love it) has the money, takes wagon to Solitude to join Imperial Army.

Meets boy working on a farm, takes pity and sells everything she’s not using and.....still doesn’t have enough for a house. Apologizes to boy and enters solitude.

Kahjit and ale do not mix...Kahjit is arrested on three separate occasions for clumsily and drunkenly pickpocketing.  
She runs errands to make money to get a house for the child she has pity for. 

She hires a dark Elf, Jenassa. The dark elf dies....(I didn’t do it.....) Lydia picks up Jenassa’s staff and continues on.

She buys the house and adopts Blaise. Kahjit hires Belrand, and the three of them continue running errands. They enter Folgunthur...Lydia dies. (That May have been my fault.) Belrand picks up the staff and continues on.

She returns to Whiterun and finds Lucia on the streets and takes her in as well. She makes sure they can cook because she won’t be around. (I’m the Dragonborn, I don’t have time to settle down)

She runs more errands (that’s what they are really...) and stops home occasionally. The children are happy. They have been taught to use daggers.

Due to being a member of the Imperial army, Whiterun is under attack. (My children are in danger. I’m so moving out of Whiterun) She slaughters the Stormcloaks and returns home before reporting to General Tullius.

She opens the door, worried about her children and comes face to face with... a fox. Lucia proceeds to beg to keep the fox. (My daughter adopted a fox...what the fuck.)

Lucia keeps the fox.

Kahjit ends up in Riften. She likes Riften. She meets Uthgerd the Unbroken. She enters the Theives guild.

Upgrades armor and weapons!

She decides to walk to Ivarstead and actually see what the Graybeards want. She stumbles upon a Skooma den. (Never had Skooma, but I’m gonna try it) She drinks Redwater Skooma and gets sold off to vampires. (Typical)

Kahjit contracts Vampirism. She drinks Potion of Cure Disease.

Kahjit kills vampires, Kahjit contracts Vampirism...Again. She drinks Potion of Cure Disease.

Kahjit sees where the Redwater Skooma is made and drinks it. Kahjit contracts Vampirism AGAIN.

Uthgerd the Unbroken is killed by the master vampire. She finds Potion of Cure Disease and drinks it.

Kahjit and Belrand continue to Ivarstead. They encounter random vampires and Kahjit once again contracts Vampirism.


End file.
